Botanical classification: Malus domestica. 
The invention relates to a new and distinct variety of apple tree, Malus domestica, which originated as a branch mutation of the xe2x80x98Tenroy cultivarxe2x80x99 Royal Gala(copyright) apple tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,121).
The new variety, denominated xe2x80x98Smith Gala,xe2x80x99 was discovered by Joe Smith at his orchard located at 13477 Locust Lane, Nampa, Id. The tree having the mutated branch was found in a cultivated block of Royal Gala(copyright) (xe2x80x98Tenroy cultivarxe2x80x99) apple trees with appropriate pollinators.
Mr. Smith was attracted to the tree by the single limb that had fruit noticeably larger than, but otherwise similar to, the remainder of the tree and neighboring trees. The new variety is up to 15% larger, 40% heavier, and with a more oblate shape (lower L/D ratios) than fruit of the parent Royal Gala(copyright). The new variety has been observed to bloom approximately three days later than its parent Royal Gala(copyright) tree, and has a thicker stem than other known xe2x80x98Galaxe2x80x99 cultivars. Fruit from the new variety is identical to that of its parent in taste and texture. Asexual reproduction of the xe2x80x98Smith Galaxe2x80x99 tree was successfully accomplished in August 1995 when Mr. Smith budded one tree on Malling No. 7 rootstock at his home orchard. In August 1996, 3 trees were budded on Malling No. 26 rootstock in the test orchard of Van Well Nursery, Inc., located at 2821 Grant Road, Wenatchee, Wash., and 46 trees were budded on Malling 26 rootstock in the nursery of Van Well Nursery, Inc., at the same address. The nursery trees were planted in the spring of 1998. The test orchard trees (second generation) bore fruit in 1999 and 2000, and of the 46 nursery trees planted in the spring of 1998 (also second generation), approximately 30 bore fruit in 2000. Fruit of the second generation trees is identical to that of its parent.
The new variety has been compared to the parent tree, Royal Gala(copyright), xe2x80x98Tenroy cultivarxe2x80x99. These comparisons are from the second generation trees growing at the orchard of Van Well Nursery, Inc., in Wenatchee, Wash. Physical and internal characteristics of the new variety and the parent are shown in Table 1 for apples picked in September 1999, and in Table 2 for apples picked in September 2000. Average diameter of apples of the new variety is approximately 7% to approximately 15% greater than that of Royal Gala(copyright) fruit; the length is slightly less (approximately 1.4% to approximately 7.9% less); and the fruit weight as measured in 2000 was approximately 39% greater. The difference in diameter is equivalent to 3 box sizes (from 100""s to 72""s) larger for the new variety as compared to Royal Gala(copyright) fruit. Samples of vegetative shoots were compared (see FIG. 4) and it appeared that the leaves of the new variety were slightly larger on average than those of Royal Gala(copyright). At harvest time, the new variety exhibited a thicker stem (approximately 5 mm in diameter as compared to approximately 3 mm for other xe2x80x98Galaxe2x80x99 cultivarsxe2x80x94see FIG. 6). In April 2000, it was observed that full bloom for the new variety was approximately 3 days later than for Royal Gala(copyright) trees.